Blossoming Love
by LucythePir8
Summary: Instead of leaving after being being briefly introduced, "Marth" joins Robin and the Sheperds. Focuses on the relationship between Lucina and Robin throughout the journey of the Shepherds. Hopefully updated every Monday. Leave a review please! On Hiatus.
1. Recruitment

**I have returned guys! This is gonna start with when Robin, Chrom, and Lissa meet Marth for the first time! However, Marth will join them instead! **

After a fierce battle against some type of undead had had been finished. (Chrom called them "Risen") They had just fought with a man who called himself Marth, who was very skilled with a sword. After the battle, Marth had tried to say his good byes and leave.  
Tried to.

"Wait, Marth." Robin said, noticing Marth was about to leave. "Perhaps you should stay with us. We could use a warrior with your caliber of skill." Robin was the amnesiac tactician for a group called the Shepherds.

Chrom agreed. "Yeah, you should definitely come along with us". Marth had yet to respond "perhap-." before Lissa shouted "YAY!" with glee. Lissa proceeded to and drag their new Shepard away to meet everyone else.

Later, Marth had then found out that he was going to be sharing a tent with the Shepherd's Robin. Except there was one small problem. Lucina was disguising herself as a man named Marth, sent back by Naga to try and save the future by intervening in the past. But right now, that all totaled to one thing. Lucina was a young girl when she last saw Robin in her timeline. She still remembered Robin, he had been a very nice and generous person. Anytime he came to the castle, he brought gifts to her and her sister Cynthia. One time he had given her a beautiful matching cape and flowers.

Cynthia was the first to notice Lucina's blush that was always held whenever she was with Robin. Lucina was almost always happy when she was with Robin. Anytime Robin was brought up, Lucina's eye's sparkled, listening. Playing, or even listening to stories with her sister about heroes with her sister, it was clear from the start to Cynthia that Lucina had a really big crush on her father's tactician.

However when Lucina found out that he died along with most of the Shepherds, She was heartbroken and full of melancholy, not to mention extremely depressed about her parent's deaths along with him. She had missed her family, and maybe Robin even slightly more.  
But, everything was different now, she couldn't let any emotions get to her. She got rid of her smile for a neutral look when she entered her shared tent with Robin. 

"Hey Marth, I guess we're sharing the tent for a while" Robin said as he walked up to Lucina. "Marth" had been looking like he was thinking about something important.

**Sorry this was so short but I apoligize if anyone actuallly liked my other story but I am in the hospital in and out. Just a new story that I will likely continue! Hope I can finish this so less grammar issiues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back! Sorry if I did not put good grammar last time! I (sorry) took this idea from a couple of stories I read So if this looks familaiar youll get why! Also I need some help, I need a picture for the story. If anyone could make one and pm me the download link for it, It would be awesome! Also BIG Thank you to EuclidWriter for editing this and the rest of the chapter. The best editor of all time!**

As Robin attempted get her attention, Lucina was daydreaming about the last time she saw her parents and Robin.

"Lucy, Mom, Dad, get in here, Robin's here!" Cynthia practically yelled as she saw Robin walk in to the castle. Since he wasn't married and had a lot of money, he frequently spoiled the two princesses, giving them the coolest gifts. The last time he came to the castle, he gave Cynthia a baby Pegasus that she really wanted to raise. He also gave her sister, Lucina, a blue cape with Daffodils on the top.

"Hey Robin, how are you?" Chrom greeted his best friend, Robin. "Also," Chrom added, "You know I'm the Exalt and I can buy everything, so you don't have to spoil them." "Yeah, but you never buy anything for us!" complained Lucina. She then started to pout. (She had started to pick that up from Cynthia.) "Hey, I buy you stuff," said Sumia. "But, dad never does." Cynthia replied as she went to hug Robin.

"You spoil them way too much," Chrom complained. "Well, if you ran up to me, hugged me, and were nice to me, then I would spoil you too" Robin explained in a sarcastic tone. "Hey, if you did that, then I would get jealous." Sumia playful complained. "Besides," Sumia continued, "That's what I thought Fredrick might do every time he saw Chrom." Sumia's joke made everyone laugh except Lucina. She couldn't really understand jokes, or get any of them for that matter.

"Anyways, here Cynthia." Robin said as he gave her a statue of a Pegasus. "Whoa, this is so cool!" exclaimed Cynthia. She gasped as she touched the Pegasus statue in awe.

"Here you go Lucy," Robin said as he handed Lucina a necklace with a dark sapphire heart. In the center of the gem, was a small, miniature light sapphire heart.

"How come Lucy always gets the coolest stuff?" Cynthia complained to Robin.

"I gave you a pony," Robin deadpanned as he shuffled Cynthia's hair. "Besides, we are going be gone for a while, so I gave you guys really cool gifts." Robin said as he turned to Chrom. "Well, unlike your father." Robin joked, as he lightly jested his best friend.

"They have the castle to themselves, that's good enough." Chrom said before Sumia hit him on the head. "I still can't believe I'm not married yet, and we're already almost done with all the wars and stuff." Robin remarked as he watched Sumia scold Chrom. "Why don't you marry Lucy, She reallllllyyyy likes you!" Cynthia interjected with an evil smirk on her face. Lucina would never admit it, but she really did have a big crush on Robin.

"CYNTHIA!" Lucy practically yelled as she blushed bright red.

Lucina kept thinking about her childhood memories for a while until Robin poked her. "Hey Marth. Marth? MARTH!"

"Huh what?" Lucina said, snapped out of her daydream. "You were looking into the sky for almost 10 minutes." Robin replied back. "Besides, we're getting ready to move, Marth." "Ok," Lucina said as she straightened herself. As Robin headed elsewhere to finish packing up camp, Lucina touched her necklace, hidden underneath her attire. She always kept it on since that day Robin had given it to her, since it reminded her of fond childhood memories, including her dream of fighting with the Shepherds. "Now I can actually fight alongside them." She thought to herself. "And Robin." Her mind interjected.  
Lucina hurriedly went to pack up her own tent, in order to try and clear her head of any stray thoughts like that particular one.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Anyways I have a partner/best friend,EuclidWriter! He edited this and the other Chapter!**

Lw chapter! Anyways thanks to my partner/best friend, EuclidWriter! He edited this and the other Chapter!

Lucina shifted uncomfortably in her bedroll. Unfortunately (or fortunately) she was sharing a bedroll with Robin, since the Shepherds only had one extra bedroll and tent. She still blushed when she was near Robin, because of her childhood crush on him.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Lucina thought just before she mentally scolded herself. "Bad Lucina! I can't change the past any more than I already did." "But he's so hot!" screamed Lucina's inner 10 year old self. "I wonder, does he still likes cake?" Lucina pondered in thought, trying to get rid of those other thoughts swimming in her mind.

/Flashback/

"Hey Robin, what's your favorite food?" Lucina asked as she looked down. She was on the Tactician's shoulders as she was being carried through the castle.

"Oh, well I suppose my favorite would be cake." Robin said as he looked up at little Lucina. "Oh," Little Lucina replied, "I thought you might like pie just like father. Mother told me he fell in love with her because of that."

"Maybe he'll fall in love with me if I make him cake." Lucina thought in her head. "Robin can I get down now? I have to do something with Cynthia." "Oh sure I guess I can play with you later." he said before putting her down. "Bye Robin!" Lucina said as she sprinted away with a blush that was EASILY noticed by Robin.

Lucina immediately rushed down to the Pegasi stables where Sumia, her mother, taking care of the Pegasi.  
Lucina asked, "Mom, can you help me make a cake?" "Sure dear. But who is it for?"

"It's a secret!" "It's for Robin isn't it? Sumia said with a sly and sweet grin.

"Yeah..."

"Just don't let your father know." Sumia said. "You'll help me?" Lucina asked. "Of course! Why wouldn't I help my daughter?"

"Yay! Let's start!"

-An hour later-

"Robin, come in the kitchen!" Lucina said as she dragged Robin. "Sure princess, anything for you."

"Whoa! Is that cake? Hey, and it's lemon too, my favorite! Thanks Lucy." Robin said as he kissed Lucina on the cheek. It was of the happiest moment of her life! "Don't tell anyone else okay?" Robin asked Lucina. "Okay!" she said. Lucina was now blushing as bright as Cordelia's hair.

/End of flashback/

Lucina though about her memories while she was sleeping peacefully.

The next morning/Present

"Umm, Marth? You're kinda on me." Robin said as he tried to shake Marth off his chest. "What is he doing?" Robin thought to himself. No, scratch that, what is she doing? Looking down on the Marth snoozing on his chest, Robin realized that "he" was actually a "she". The long hair, the small form, and the particularly feminine face that was usually hidden by a mask. Now that Robin looked back on it, all of the signs were there of Marth hiding her gender. The unnaturally fake deep tone of voice, Marth's refusal to take off the mask, and the feminine like body that Marth tried to disguise with lots of under clothes.

The feminine body that was alone in a tent, right on top of Robin, now snuggling on his chest.

Robin thought life couldn't have gotten more embarrassing than this moment right now.

However, Robin suddenly remembered the promise to Chrom to meet with him for an urgent strategy meeting this morning. Either go to another strategy meeting with Chrom, or stay here until Marth woke up, in no doubt an embarrassing situation.

So Robin decided to quietly get Marth off of his chest, (she was surprisingly heavier than Robin expected), quickly get changed, and silently left the tent.

He would deal with Marth later.

**My partner also did the ending so yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin still couldn't believe that Marth was a girl. And to top it off, he shared a room with her! Even though it was only one night, it was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. She even used his chest as a pillow! Robin's face went scarlet at the thought of it.  
"Hey Robin, what are you thinking about?" asked Chrom with a mischievous smile. "Huh?" Robin said as he snapped back into reality. "I can tell by your face turning different shades of red that something happened." Chrom explained. "I don't want to talk about it." Robin replied, eager to change the subject. "Anyway where are we going to next?" "Ferox. Now, tell me what happened."  
"Bye Chrom!" Robin hurriedly said as he decided the meeting wasn't worth it. He sprinted outside from meeting tent. "That sly dog." Chrom said to himself as he thought about what to do next. "Maybe I'll talk to Sumia and get some free pies." he thought as he walked towards her tent.

"Hey Marth, you in there?" Robin asked as he walked towards their shared tent. "Yes." Lucina said in her deep, unnatural Marth voice. "I have tell you something." "What is it?" "You can drop the fake voice. I know you're a girl."

Lucina visibly flinched. Keeping her cool, she asked, "How did you make that assumption?" Lucina said calmly in her fake voice. "Well first of all, you look like one, and your body figure sort of gives that away. Also, you were using my chest as a pillow." Robin said all of this with a huge blush, especially at the last sentence. Lucina also developed a similarly intense blush at the last sentence. "I am so sorry!" She suddenly said in her usual voice. "It's alright." Robin said. Robin had never heard Marth's usual voice, but from the drastic change from her old voice to her new one, Robin had no doubt in his mind that this was Marth's real voice, and that she was a girl. Then he asked Lucina, "But why are you hiding your gender? Even when you introduced yourself at the Shepherds barracks, you said you were a guy. I'm sure no one would mind you being a woman. We have plenty of females here in the Shepherds"

"Hmm… I guess it's no use trying to hide it from you." Lucina mused, giving up. "I'm trying keep my identity a secret because if the others found out who I was, there would be… complications." Lucina responded slowly, making sure that she wouldn't accidentally say the wrong thing. If anyone found out that her name was the same name as the yet to be born princess Lucina of this time, questions and rumors could start flying around.

"Well," Robin replied, "you don't have to keep that mask on when you're just with me. Besides, I'm sure you're beautiful underneath it."

The moment Robin heard himself say those words, all the embarrassment of the situation rushed back. "Wait, wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Robin quickly said, trying to somehow take back what he said. But the damage was done and they were now in an even more awkward position than before.

"Well, you don't have to take off your mask." Robin finally said, trying to break the awkward mood. "It's completely your choice, you don't have to if-"

"No, it's ok." Lucina said, interrupting Robin. "It's fine. I'll only take it off when we're alone."

Lucina then took off her mask. Robin gasped and remarked, "Why would hide your face? It looks astounding!" As soon as she heard him say that, Lucina blushed. "Especially your eyes." Lucina then looked away.

"For good reason." Lucina thought to herself.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Marth isn't your real name is it?" Robin asked.

Lucina decided to confide in Robin one of her most kept secrets, her name. If she openly stated it, and Lucina of this time was born, there would be questions why the royal princess was named after one of the Shepherds. Lots of bad things would happen. However, if there was one Shepherd she could trust, it would Robin. Not only was he her father's Chief Tactician and Royal Advisor in her time, he was also her most trust worthy friend. He was also dashingly handsome (not that she would ever tell him that any time soon.)

"My real name is Lucina, but please do not tell anyone. Even the Shepherds. Especially Chrom. If anyone were to even know my name, things could go very, very wrong."

"I would never! I won't tell a soul, not in a million years. Do not worry, my lips are sealed."  
After he said that, Lucina sighed in relief, as now she could let her secret safely with Robin. Lucina would admit, it was starting to get troublesome keeping the Marth persona around Robin and everyone else.

Knowing that Lucina would now trust him, Robin remarked, "I feel like we've known each other for years with all the trust we share. Don't you?"

Lucina smiled. That was the fist time Robin had ever seen Lucina genuinely smile with her time with the Shepherds. Robin kept thinking about how cute it was until Lucina replied "Yeah, I do feel that way."


	5. Chapter 5

The Shepherds had arrived to meet the Khan of Regna Feroxi. However, after a misunderstanding, they had just instead finished a battle with Feroxi border guards. Since the guards thought the Shepherds were bandits trying to get into their kingdom, they attacked. However, the Shepherds, proving their authenticity, fought back against the guards back and won.

The Shepherds were then provided a chance to talk to the Khan. However, there they learned that the leadership in Feroxi was split between the East Khan, Flavia, and the West Khan, Basilio. Currently, the reigning Khan was Basilio. Flavia offered aid for Ylisse, so as long as Chrom would have fight as a champion for her in a tournament the next day. If Chrom won, Flavia would become reigning Khan, and would then be able to send Ylisse its aid.

The Shepherds were given the day off, with rooms in the guest wing of the Feroxi palace. For Robin, that would have been fine. However, Chrom decided to make one small change to the arrangements.

Chrom had stated to Flavia earlier, "We appreciate your generosity. However, we would not want to take advantage of it. So in order to take up less of the rooms and cause you less inconvenience, I think it would be wise if the Shepherds would share rooms with their tent partners."

No one in the Shepherds really complained about these arrangements. Everyone was used to their sleep partners, and everyone was fine with sharing one more night with their partner. Everyone except for Robin.

After the day Lucina revealed her gender, she and Robin both decided that it would be safest if Robin would be her permanent tent partner. That way, Lucina's gender wouldn't be accidentally revealed in her sleep. To anyone else. However, Robin requested another bedroll for Lucina so they wouldn't have to sleep in the same one (secretly to Lucina's disappointment.) However, Robin and Lucina would have to sleep on the same mattress, since there was only one per room (secretly to Lucina's request to Chrom a couple minutes earlier.)

However, when Robin got to his room later, he saw Lucina putting on her armor, Marth mask included.  
"Um Lucina, where are you going?" Robin asked as he watched her get ready for battle. Robin couldn't remember anyone talking about any of the Shepherds fighting. Only Chrom was supposed to fight in the tournament tomorrow.  
"Oh," Lucina replied. "I'm going try fight against Chrom tomorrow."

"First of all," Robin replied, slightly confused, "how would you even sign up for the tournament? Also, why would you want to even fight against Chrom?"

"I think I can try to become the West Khan's Champion for the tournament by defeating his current champion. Also, I want to just have a real fight with Chrom, instead of training." Lucina added, "Please don't tell him I'm doing this until after the fight."

"Sure, just be careful." Robin replied. "Also, you might want to explain yourself to Chrom afterwards as well."  
"Thank you Robin." Lucina, now in her full Marth persona, replied.

The next day, on the day of the big tournament, all of the shepherds were on the Eastern side of the arena, cheering on Chrom. However, Robin sat directly in the middle, somewhat away from the Shepherds. No one except Robin had known that Marth was going to fight Chrom. Because of that, he was the only Shepherd not surprised when Marth stepped on the battlefield against Chrom.  
"Marth! Why are you fighting us? You're supposed to be on our side!" Chrom yelled as he parried a blow from her.  
"I'll tell you after the battle!" Lucina yelled back as she went in for another strike.

Chrom barely blocked the strike, but not before he was blown back couple of feet away. Lucina, using one of Chrom's signature strikes, barely missed Chrom shoulder as he barely dodged the blow. Her technique was almost identical to Chrom's, and Chrom could easily recognized that. However, Chrom had the advantage of a bigger physique, and a larger frame. He slowly overpowered Marth, after quite some time into the fight. With one final disarmament, Chrom finally won.

"Yield." Chrom said, panting. He was exhausted from the battle with Marth.

Marth then surrendered. The arena burst in applause and yelling, Cheering as Flavia was pronounced Reigning Khan. However, the most of the Shepherds were still very confused. Yes, they were happy that Chrom won, but why did Marth, their fellow Shepherd, seemingly betray them and fight against Chrom?

Instead of departing for the victory feast, the Shepherds lingered around the arena. Chrom walked up to Marth, still tired from the fight.

"Now Marth, can you explain why you decided to fight against me?" Chrom asked.

"Well I-" Lucina was cut off when Robin.

"Marth told me that he just wanted to battle you outside of practice sparing matches."

"Huh?" Chrom said as he stood confused, not understanding what Robin was trying to imply.

"He just wanted to battle you for real, seriously. As you can see, Marth is a big fan of yours."

"Hmm I guess that's okay." Chrom decided. Most of the Shepherds in the Arena muttered in agreement. "Robin we are going back to Ylisse tomorrow. After the victory feast, make plans for it."

"Sure, but why you don't do it?" Robin replied, as he walked with Chrom to the dining hall where the feast was to be held.

"Because I'm your prince, and that's a direct order from the house of Ylisse. And also, we have a celebration to attend to. Have you forgotten?"  
Robin and Chrom, along with the Shepherds, laughed at the banter between Chrom and their beloved tactician.

**Sorry this is late but I really dont care because life is hard so yeah. Just some plans for the future, I will probaly skip important events but it there will be a summary when I skip it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hows it going guys? Back with another chapter thanks to EuclidWritter for editing this and writing a part of it. Enjoy!**

Lucina had just arrived after a tournament from Ferrox. Chrom was able to win against Lucina, and get the troops and aide he needed. Luckily, they did it just in time. Plegia had kidnapped Maribelle while the Shepherds were away. Luckily, Chrom and the Shepherds were successfully able to rescue her. However, it came at a cost. Plegia, in turn declared war against Ylisse. Tired, the Shepherds made their way back to the Ylisse capital to rest. However, if there was one Shepherd who absolutely couldn't rest tonight, it would be Lucina.

Lucina recalled from her mother that her aunt, Exalt Emmeryn, was assassinated today. Also, Chrom got badly hurt from an assassin before Robin could kill defend him. Because of that, he was never able to fight at top form afterwards. Lucina knew she had to prevent those two things at all costs. She then headed outside as soon as she could, to the place where her father had gotten attacked by the assassin in her future.

Robin and Chrom were discussing the war against Plegia. Chrom was intently listening to Robin about what type of condition the army of Feroxi warriors and the small Ylisseian army would be during their upcoming war. In turn, Robin was asking Chrom information about Plegia, such a place like an oasis or such where he could stop rest troops when needed. However, when Chrom and Robin noticed Lucina, they stopped their conversation and looked at Lucina. She had armor her on, and her sword halfway drawn. This sent Robin into alert, trying to figure out if Lucina was a threat, or just what exactly she was doing here.

"Hello Marth, what are you doing up at this time?" Chrom asked as Lucina walked up to him and Robin. "Saving your life!" Lucina yelled as she took out her blade.

The bushes next to Chrom started to move. An assassin leaped out and was at full speed at Chrom, his blade aimed at his neck. Lucina immediately pushed Chrom out of the way, blocking the deadly strike. She then pushed back the assassin with her blade, killing him with a swift blow to the midsection. But a second assassin Lucina didn't know of was also present. He jumped out of another bush, slashing at Lucina head. She barely dodged the attack. However, the assassin managed to slash her mask off, splitting it cleanly in two as if fell on the floor.

"Hyahh!" Robin slashed the assassin, killing him before the assassin could attempt strike again. "Is everyone all right?" Looking around, he made sure that everyone was alright. Lucina hadn't been hit by that strike from the second assassin. However, Lucina's Marth mask did break. Chrom was alright. However, he was staring in shock at Marth.

"You're a girl?" Chrom asked, extremely confused. His mind was running in circles, completely forgetting about the assassination attempt that had been targeted at him just moments ago. Chrom was trying to find out how he never knew that Marth, his own fellow Shepherd, could hide a secret like her gender for so long.

"Yes, Marth is a she." Robin quickly answered, looking around the vicinity for any more assassins.

"We don't have time for this, the Exalt is about to be assassinated!" Lucina yelled as she rushed inside the castle to find Emmeryn. Robin and Chrom ran behind her, trusting the woman ahead of them to leave the topic of her gender for later. They had an Exalt to save.

Then the whole party noticed that the guards at the entrance were dead, but they didn't look over run; they looked like their deaths were of stealthy dispatch since they were almost no marks anywhere on the body except slices on the neck and thin stabs through the chest. "Chrom," Robin said, "I'm going wake Fredrick and tell him to wake up everyone else up to defend the Exalt. Marth, run up ahead and defend Emmeryn's room." Marth immediately ran off, leaving Chrom and Robin to find Frederick's room

"Looks like you don't need to." Chrom replied. In front of Lissa's sleeping quarters, two assassins laid dead, with one orange haired thief sitting nearby. Next to him, Lissa was mending some of his minor cuts and healing some his bruises. Frederick was behind them, suspiciously eyeing the thief. However, he was not attacking him, which meant that the thief was probably friendly.

"Sis! Are you all right?" Chrom yelled, relieved that his sister was alright. "Of course Chrom why wouldn't I? Mr. Gaius here saved me!"

Frederick told Chrom, "I have alerted Sully to wake up the other Shepherds and to tell them to head to the Exalt's room." Whispering in Chrom's ear, Frederick also added, "Milord, I would exercise caution with this Gaius fellow here, he asks for payment for his help."

"Frederick, we need all the help we can get. Besides, he saved Lissa, I think we can trust him." Chrom said. Then, he turned to Gaius. "How much do you need?"

"I'm fine now. This candy your little sister gave me should be good enough. Besides, there are more assassins coming. About 30 more of them." Gaius replied.

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed, shocked at the sheer size of the enemy numbers. "Frederick, rally the Shepherds in hall for Emm's room. We defend the Exalt tonight!"

As soon as Robin got near Emmeryn's chamber and found Marth was indeed defending it, He started giving orders to the rest of the Shepherds.

Robin yelled, "Chrom, you and I will take out the person giving out orders outside, through the right entrance. Vaike, Sumia, Lissa, Ricken, and Miriel will back us up. Frederick, help defend the side doorway so Marth won't have to defend it. The rest of the Shepherds go through the left entrance."

With some quick thinking and a Taguel arriving halfway to help, the battle was needless to say, quick. The assassins were not expecting the Shepherds to be fighting at full force, much less Chrom smashing through each of his opponents. After their leader, Validar, was killed along with all of the attackers, the Shepherds had easily claimed victory. The only injury sustained was a bruise from Chrom when he tripped on a rock after the battle.

However, the council called up shortly after the battle thought it would be best to evacuate Emmeryn to a nearby safe location, east

**I already have the next chapter so *wink*wink*wink. My eye hurts now but warning next chapter will have an attempt at fluff**


	7. Chapter 7

The Shepherds were halfway to the fort. However, At the Breakneck Pass, their guide turn coated and tried to ambush the Shepherds. Even though they were caught off guard, The Shepherds were still able to win.

They got help from Cordelia, their newest Shepherd. She was a Pegasus knight prodigy that was from the most Elite Pegasus squad unit of Ylisse. However, she was alone and by herself when she came, and arrived with bad news. At the moment, only Emmeryn and Chrom knew what her disastrous news was.

Meanwhile, Robin was in his tent, slightly depressed. He was happy that the Shepherds had such an easy victory in both the failed assassination and ambush. In fact, Robin had expected both to be a bit harder! However, he didn't realize the assassins were coming for the Exalt, or that the Hierophant would betray them until the last second. The Exalt's life was in danger, twice. That should never happen. Ever.  
Lucina was in the tent they shared, polishing her armor. Even though most people would have done it in the weapons tent, Lucina opted to do in in her shared tent with Robin. That way, no one would see her without her armor on. If someone were to notice her feminine figure, they might put two and two together. Robin didn't really mind, he was busy being depressed about the events earlier in the week.

"Robin it's not your fault you know. You did nothing wrong." Luciana had said, putting down her armor, trying to cheer him up. "I know Marth, it's just I'm supposed to be the tactician and I should have seen both of those attacks coming. But I guess I can't do anything about it now. Thanks for your help. Lucina." Robin smiled one of his genuine smiles, which always made Lucina's heart beat crazily and face blush intently. She tried looking away from the Robin, but she couldn't resist looking at that kind, caring, and handsome face... Lucina was about just about to full on daydream mode. That is, until Lissa's voice sounded throughout the camp.

"NO DONT GO EMM!" Both Robin and Lucina looked out to see Lissa clutched on to Emmeryn, not letting go. "I'm sorry Lissa, but I have to make sure Ylisse has a leader to guide them." Emmeryn replied gently, drying some of the tears that had started to pour from Lissa's eyes.

Chrom was trying arguing with his sister, "Sis, You heard Cordelia's warning if you go, you might captured. Or even worse, killed!"

"I can't let Ylisse without a leader or bad things might happen. The people will get worried. I need to return to the capital to calm the people."

"…"

"Please Chrom, I need to keep peace. As much as I would like to stay in the fort, out of harm's way, I cannot. I have the duty of the Exalt of Ylisse." Emmeryn said slowly but firmly, not budging from her position.

"Fine." Chrom relented. No matter how hard he tried, he knew Emmeryn would not budge from her decision. "But," He added, "but you will have to have guards everywhere all around the clock if you're going."

"Yes, I know." Emmeryn said, relieved at her younger brother's resolution. "Phila, we will ride on your Pegasus."

"No problem your majesty." Phila replied, getting her Pegasus ready for Emmeryn.

"Farewell shepherds. I shall see once this war is over and peace has returned."

Days later, all of the shepherds were in Feroxi. They were getting everyone ready to attack the Mad King Gangrel whenever necessary, so they came to personally check on the Feroxi soldiers. Meanwhile, Lucina was feeling happy since she managed to change the past and prevent Emmeryn's assassination at the palace. She really wanted to celebrate. And what other way was there except making Robin's favorite food, cake, and eating it with him? Lucina went into the kitchen to see if she could find someone to help her cook. Her mother, Sumia, was in the kitchen, no doubt cooking pies for Chrom.

"Oh hey Marth!" Sumia said as she looked at her. "Uh, hey Sumia. Could you help me bake some cake?" "Oh sure Marth, no problem," Sumia replied. As she started to take out the necessary ingredients, Sumia quickly asked Lucina, "What flavor would you want?"

Thinking back to the last time she had baked cake for Robin, he had said that Lemon flavor was his favorite flavor. "Well I suppose Lemon would be the best." "Well this should be quick then!" Sumia exclaimed, pouring ingredients into a bowl. "Lemon is a hard flavor to make, but it's no problem for us, right Marth?" "Yes it shouldn't be a problem." Lucina replied as she started to help Sumia make the cake.

An hour later.

"Hey Robin! Are you here?" Lucina asked as she entered their room in the guest wing of the Feroxi palace. She was excited for him to try her cake. She wanted it to be perfect. "Yeah I'm over here." Robin said as he looked up to the door where Lucina had been standing.

"I made some cake, would you like some?" She asked, secretly hoping he would love it and give her a kiss like he did in her childhood. She really did somewhat miss those days of her childhood. "Sure thing Lucina." Robin said as he took a slice from the cake. "Oh Naga! This is outstanding! Plus, it's lemon. I didn't know you were this good of a cook." Lucina's face then turned scarlet. "W-well I had help from Sumia, but thank you." She said trying act calm, but a small blush was still on her face. Robin saw her and remarked, "You know, you should smile more often." Robin said as he gave her a quick involuntary peck on her cheek as he reached over and took a plate of cake from Lucina. "It makes you look cuter."

Robin then dug into his cake, relishing the texture and flavor. Lemon was his favorite flavor, and the pure dedication in making the cake could be tasted in her mouth. However, Lucina still hadn't touched her slice yet. Instead, Lucina was blushing over human capacity. Frozen with shock, her mouth was wide open, barely processing what had just happened. It was almost just exactly like the time Robin kissed her during her childhood. Inside, her stomach was flipping in summersaults, and butterflies flew in her stomach at rates faster than had most likely ever been felt by anyone in the Shepherds. Robin looked over, and saw Lucina's face was extremely red, higher than what he thought was humanly possible. "Something happen?" Robin asked as he stared her, still curious at why Lucina was blushing like crazy. Than Robin remembered the kiss, and calling Lucina cute. Robin hadn't even noticed he had done it, they just happened out of reflex.

Now, there were two Shepherds in the same room blushing more than what should have been humanly possible. However, before anyone of them could say anything, Frederick knocked on their door.

"Robin. Stop anything you are doing and come immediately for an emergency strategy meeting."

Robin knew that the Shepherds had almost never held an emergency meeting, except when something catastrophic would have happened. Any color that Robin had melted off of his face. Running out of the room as fast as possible, Robin knew something bad had happened.


	8. The Death and Secret

**NEW CHAPTER EARLY! But finally chapter realesed. Going to disney Land til Tuesday so I wanted to upload a chapter. Also if you guys left a review it would help a lot. I also need some ideas so please feel free to give me some. I finally kinda know where Im going with this. Tell me what I did wrong and btw Euclid Writter extended this chapter by like 20. Oh yeah I finally got some amiibos (Robin and Lucina)! I reaallly am just writting more words so this chapter is longer...**

All previous thoughts left Robin as he followed Fredrick to the Command Room. Inside, Lissa was crying on Chrom, who was trying his hardest to comfort his sister. Robin took a look at Chrom. The prince's usual air of confidence was gone, replaced by a blanket of sorrow.

"What happened?" Robin asked, puzzled as to why everyone was in a somber mood. He knew that there must have been something extremely bad to have happened if Lissa and Chrom looked exactly as they did when Emmeryn left them days before.

"Oh gods. Was it about Emmeryn?" Robin thought to himself. He knew that Emmeryn returning to Ylisse was an extremely bad gamble, and the chance of her getting captured was high. However, Robin had hoped that nothing wrong would happen to Emmeryn. However, Robin knew that something would eventually go wrong. Evident by the looks by everyone in the Command room, the worst had indeed happened.

Now that everyone for the Shepherd's council was here, Frederick announced the news that Robin was dreading. "Lady Emmeryn has been captured by Plegian forces, and they have announced they will execute her the next day of a full moon."

Robin's fist smashed against the table, leaving a sizable crack on the wood surface. Everything that he had tried to do for that last two weeks had been useless, ending in utter failure. Robin had saved Emmeryn from death, twice. Even so, Emmeryn still chose to walk into a death sentence herself. It was extremely frustrating to say the least.

However, Emmeryn had chosen to return to Ylisse on her own accord. Robin vowed to not let Emmeryn's decision lead her to be killed. Knowing time was very limited, Robin spent the next couple of hours making battle plans. Over time, Lissa had stopped crying, and had left the room, leaving the three most senior in command Shepherds left. Robin, Chrom, and Frederick had done everything they could to devise a strategy to rescue Emmeryn. Even so, Robin continued to constantly work on it, even outside of the Command room. Robin spent the next two days reviewing plan after plan, staying up to extremely long hours. Barely eating unless necessary, Robin was extremely determined to find a way to save Emmeryn.

Lucina was constantly training while the Shepherds rushed to Plegia. Knowing she could not fail at any cost, she constantly trained nonstop, almost just as much as Robin was working on his strategy. Everyone in the Shepherds was feeling the same way. After the news was announced, the chatter and laughter disappeared from the camp. Instead, only grim determination remained. None of the Shepherds could joke around. Even Vaike's usual antics had stopped. Instead, everyone had set on with their tasks, knowing well that the Exalt's life was in their hands.

The next day after the announcement, the shepherds all headed to Plegia to save Emmeryn. The announcement of her execution was the worst thing to ever happen to the shepherds. Robin had never stopped reviewing his plans time after time again, making minor changes every once in a while. Robin had to make sure that the plan he had going in was perfect, with the most minimal chance of failure. Lucina herself was greatly affected as well, since it kept reminding her of her failure to keep the Exalt safe in the end. Lucina wanted to save Emmeryn, deep inside her mind, she didn't known if she really could.

The whole Royal family was in dismay when they finally arrived Plegia. Lissa hid herself behind her brother, while Chrom kept an alert watch for the enemy. Robin himself had kept calm as best as he could. He had stayed up virtually all day and night during the march making sure his strategies succeeded. Robin could not fail today.

As soon as they neared where the execution was to take place, Chrom turned around to address the Shepherds.

"Today, we bring justice and save Emm! Lend me and your fellow Shepherds your strength so we may be victorious!" Even though Chrom was disheartened, he still kept strong. He needed to save Emmeryn no matter what.

Before they could go to where the Execution was supposed to take place, Gangrel and his armies stood in the Shepherd's way. The Mad King would not let the Shepherds in, so the Shepherds had to fight through the courtyard.

As they fought through, the Shepherds had to fight their absolute hardest. Though the battle, the Shepherds eventually gained the upper hand. They recruited two new allies, Libra and Tharja. Libra was a cleric who looked very similar to a woman. He had rushed to Plegia to Emmeryn's aide as soon as he could. Their second new ally was Tharja, a dark Mage. She was romantically obsessed with Robin, much to his discomfort and Lucina's displeasure. Libra patched up any injuries on the battlefield, while Tharja eliminated enemies with her dark magic. The Shepherds eventually pushed through the courtyard, making it to the general. Robin and Lucina teamed up to take down the General, making use of Lucina's sword fighting and Robin's magic.

However, just as the Shepherds though they had a chance, Emmeryn was brought out onto the ledge to be publicly executed. When Robin saw her, he sent out a squad of royal Ylissian Pegasus knights to try and save her. However, absolutely no one had expected that an army of Risen archers would be summoned out of nowhere and kill all of the Pegasus riders, including Phila. Gangrel, living up to the title of The Mad King, demanded the Fire Emblem in exchange for the Exalt's life. Chrom knew even if he gave up the Fire Emblem, there would be no guarantee that Emmeryn would even be released. However, Emmeryn, realizing that there was no way out, decided to address the crowd of spectators watching her Execution. She spoke about not wanting to fight a war, and that absolutely no citizen, Plegian or Ylissian, truly wanted this war. It was all needless bloodshed.

After her speech, Emmeryn made the decision for Chrom. Tipping over the edge, Emmeryn fell.

The Shepherds stood in shock, each one realized what had just happened. Emmeryn had sacrificed herself. Chrom was a mix of depression, anguish, and rage. Robin could only stand there in shock, taking in the scene that had just played. Lissa had started crying, and the rest of the Shepherds stood in shock and silence. Lucina felt even worse. She was scared, and on the verge of tears. However, Basilio had come to evacuate the Shepherds. Some of the shepherds were on the brink of tears, only wanting to cry in their pillows tonight. However, the rest of shepherds were full of rage. Chrom was the worst, and tried to slaughter every single enemy in sight. However, Basilio knocked him out, restraining him before he made a reckless decision

After two days of marching and fighting another battle on their way out, the Shepherds finally set up camp in Ylissian soil. However, everyone in the Shepherds was depressed. Sumia had tried to cheer up Chrom, but with little effect. Robin was loathing over himself in his tent, slowly taking in the fact that he had just failed not only Chrom and the Shepherds, but Emmeryn as well. Lucina, however, had finished crying while she was on the march. Now, she was heading back to her shared tent with Robin.

As Lucina entered the tent, she could see how much Emmeryn's death had truly effected Robin. He was looking over numerous papers for strategies, constantly crossing things out. Occasionally, he crumpled up one of the papers, and threw it out into the pile of crumpled paper next to him. These were not separate strategies. No, they were all variations of the failed plan from three days prior at Emmeryn's execution. Robin was trying to find out if there could have been a way to save Emmeryn. By the lack of completed strategies, Lucina could presume that he had found none.

Robin had took Emmeryn's death just as hard as Chrom had. Through the short time Emmeryn and Robin knew each other, they had become friends. Also, Robin had sometimes asked Emmeryn to help her with the Ylissian military. Robin had expressed interest about working for Ylisse after he retired from the Shepherds. However, there was another reason why Robin was depressed lately. His plans had failed. Every time the Shepherds had fought with Robin, they succeeded, with no Shepherd casualties. However, Emmeryn's death was the first time that Robin had failed as the Shepherd's tactician. Robin had taken full blame on himself, even though none of the Shepherds had blamed Robin. Everyone knew that none of them would have even considered that Risen would have appeared out of nowhere.

However, Lucina didn't come to talk to Robin about missing Emmeryn. Instead, she had come to say sorry.  
"Robin?" Lucina asked, getting Robin's attention.

"Hey." Robin replied. As soon as Lucina had talked to him, he put down his pen and turned to her. "I'm sorry about her death. I knew I should have seen it coming, I should have took more time to-"

"Robin!" Lucina said, stopping Robin before he could rant on about his mistakes. Looking down on the floor, Lucina realized that this would be the only chance she had. "Don't apologize Robin, please. If anything, I should be the one to blame."

"Why?" Robin said, staring at Lucina, unsure at what she was referring to. "It was my fault, right? My strategy failed."

"No. Robin, it's my fault I couldn't prevent her death. There's something that I haven't told you." Lucina knew if she continued, there would be no going back. There was no return if she revealed her secret. However, if there was one person she could trust, it would be Robin. "Robin, remember when I told you that you couldn't tell anyone my name?"

"Your name?" Robin thought for a moment until he remembered something. "Actually, the only time I ever heard your name was on a list of baby names Sumia and Chrom had. Lucina and Cynthia were the top two names on the list. Quite the coincidence I guess." Robin stared at Lucina. However, her face showed that she already knew this information. Robin was suspicious. Hesitantly, Robin asked Lucina, "Is that a coincidence?"

Lucina's immediately took good notice of her shoes, and her shoulders dropped. Lucina had a look with a mix of pain and dread. Looking up, Lucina's eyes showed resolve and determination.

"I didn't want to keep secrets from you. However, I need to tell you this." Lucina confessed, staring at Robin. "Look at my left eye." Robin gently took Lucina cheek in his hand, staring into her eyes. As soon as Robin saw the mark on her eye, Robin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that the Mark of the Exalt? Why do you have it?" Robin quickly asked, staring at the mark on Lucina's eye. "Are you related to Chrom?"

"Yes." Lucina replied, gathering her breath. Robin leaned back in his chair, waiting for the rest of Lucina's response. "You know how my fighting style matched Chrom's? Or how our swords are the same? Remember how I knew where you and Chrom were on the night of Emmeryn's failed assassination attempt, and how I saved you and Chrom from assassins?"

"I always assumed you were just a big fan of Chrom, and maybe you might have been possibly related to him." Robin replied, listening intently. "However, you never explained how you managed to fight off of those assassins." Robin said, curious about how much the young woman in front of him had truly hidden from him.

"I am related to Chrom. My Exalt Mark is proof. I am his daughter."

Robin couldn't believe what he had heard.

"That's impossible!" Robin exclaimed. "You are easily a couple of years younger than Chrom. How could that be possible?"

Lucina looked at Robin, truly knowing that there was no longer an option to back up. Robin had to know why it was her fault, and not his. To that, she would have to tell him her closest secret. She had to, Robin was her most trusted ally. For Naga's sake, she was in love with him! Lucina, steeling herself, looked at Robin and said what was possibly the most serious and unbelievable secret possible.

"I came from the future to prevent my father Chrom's and my aunt Emmeryn's future deaths."


	9. Consoling

**NEW CHAPTER! Warning contains fluff, romance, and my attempt at comedy. Say thanks you to EuclidWritter for edits, Fluff and the scene at the end. I tottally saw you just look at the end to see what I always talking about didn't you ( IF you didn't, take a cookie!).**

Robin quizzically stared at Lucina. He had been a Shepherd for pretty much all of the life he could remember. During this time, Robin had seen some absolutely crazy things while he served as tactician for the group of men and women he had called family. From a little girl who could turn into a dragon, a woman turning into a giant bunny with fluffy ears, to the lengths Cordelia would go for Chrom's attention; Robin had thought he had seen and heard the craziest of the Shepherds. Now Lucina, the young woman who would disguise herself as "Marth" in front of other Shepherds, had just told him that she was from the future, and that Chrom was her father. He was seriously confused.

If it had been one of the other Shepherds, Robin would have been on the floor laughing his head off. However, Lucina's expression was quite serious. Combined with the death of the Exalt fresh on his mind, Robin refrained from finding any humor in her statement. Besides, Lucina had showed him the brand on her eye that mirrored the one that Chrom and Emmeryn had. Never the less, Lucina's origins had always been a mystery to Robin. Ever since Lucina had hid herself as Marth from Chrom and the others, Robin had assumed that Chrom might have somehow known Lucina in the past. Besides, Lucina always glanced at Chrom whenever he passed by or while they were marching. To top it off, she was especially paranoid about hiding her identity from Chrom whenever he been near. Even when Lucina's gender was revealed to Chrom after she saved him, Lucina still hid herself from Chrom. Even when Chrom confronted her afterwards, Lucina asked that Chrom still keep her gender a secret. Even so, Robin knew that Lucina couldn't be an enemy. If anything, Robin trusted her just as much, if not more, than Chrom himself. However, out of all the theories Robin had about Lucina's origins, coming from the future was not one he had even considered. Robin had contemplated whether she was a distant relative of Chrom's, but a daughter from the future? It was an absurd thought.

However, Lucina's serious demeanor and expression told Robin she was being serious. Simply nodding his head, Robin let Lucina continue.

"I came from the future to stop Grima, the Fell Dragon who was revived years from now. His revival led to the downfall of the world, and humanity was on the brink of extinction. However, Naga sent me and my friends back in time to stop his revival in the past, including my sister and cousin. However, we all got separated when we arrived in the past. I managed to arrive that night when you fought the risen for the first time. But I do not know what happened to the rest of my companions. They might not even be on this continent for all I know."

When Lucina finished, Robin was only filled with questions. Not only was Chrom her father, but she came from a ruined future? Robin decided to start asking Lucina the questions on his mind.

"Lucina, Chrom's actually your father?" Robin asked, starting with what he thought was the easiest thing to inquire.

Lucina replied, "The brand on my eye should be enough proof, right?"

Robin mused that having the brand on her eye meant that she must have been related to Chrom. Besides, she had the same cerulean hair that Chrom had. As well as also having Falchion, even though there was only supposed to be one, Robin mused that it was a definite possibility.

Content with the answer, Robin then continued to ask Lucina more questions.  
"You told me that you came from a ruined future when Grima is revived. Do you know when he comes back?"

Lucina paused. Should she really be telling Robin this information? Sure, it might save lives as well as prepare the Shepherds for the calamity, but it might also lead them to be unprepared for what was to come before Grima's revival. Lucina decided to explain the situation to Robin.

"It is in a couple of years. But I warn you, Before Grima's revival, there will be another war to take place against Valm. If you focus on the event of the Fell Dragon's revival too much, you might lose focus on Valm. I want to prevent Grima revival and save the future, but we all must be alive when that moment comes. Do you understand, Robin?"

Robin had to think for a while about Lucina's words. Sure, it would be nice to prepare for the Armageddon of Grima's revival as soon as he could, but Robin knew that if Lucina was telling him to prepare for an upcoming war instead of Grima, Robin knew more than enough to trust her and take her word for it. Besides, he could still study about Grima in his free time. Robin's limited knowledge of the Fell Dragon was that it was what Grimleal from Plegia worshiped. He also had wondered if it had anything to do with his past. There was a possibility that he might have been from Plegia, thanks to his coat's colors and the mysterious brand on his hand.

After asking a couple more questions about the past, Robin eventually knew that he could trust Lucina about what she said. Sure, it took some effort to wrap his head around it, but Lucina's brand on her eye was physical proof for her story.

However, one thing still bothered him. Lucina had brought herself to Robin to apologize for something. Putting two and two together, Robin had an idea by what she meant.  
"Lucina, you said that Emmeryn's death was your fault. Was it because it you thought you could prevent it?"

Lucina's head dropped, and her shoulders sunk down as far as they could go. Her immediate mood shift was all the confirmation Robin needed.

Robin tried to console her.  
"Lucina, don't blame this on yourself. Emmeryn willingly decided to sacrifice herself for us all. It isn't your fault."  
"But now you see, it's really my fault. I should have done more to stop her death! I came from the future. I knew she would die. If only I did more to prevent it, she might still be standing here with us. I should have trained or fought harder. If only I was stronger or smarter, I could have saved her. I should have done something!" Lucina was slowly starting to cry. All she wanted to do was just to hide herself underneath her covers and cry her eyes out again. Lucina said, almost yelling at Robin. She was starting to break down into tears.

Robin couldn't stand seeing Lucina crying in front of him

"No it is not Lucina, It's only my fault. I am the tactician, I should have done seen it through that she remained safe. Lucina, you did the best you possibly could to save her. You even defended Emmeryn during the assassination attempt and the ambush at the canyon. Besides, you gave Chrom and Lissa more time to spend with Emmeryn while we moved her so safety. They even somewhat got to say good bye before she left. If she had died earlier at the castle, Chrom and Lissa wouldn't be able to live with themselves. You also protected their lives. You kept them safe, and Emmeryn would have been proud of you as a niece. Each moment Chrom and Lissa spent with Emmeryn after her failed assassination attempt was all thanks to you, even if it was only for a short while. I may not have any memories of whom my own family was or where they are, but Chrom and I are practically brothers. I felt the loss with him. However, even though Emmeryn's death was sad, it was not pointless. You saw the Plegians who chose not to fight against us when we fled that day. They didn't want to fight because they were moved by what Emmeryn had said before she died. Instead of letting her get killed, you let her live long enough so she could martyr herself for peace. You gave her that opportunity and you don't deserve guilt or any blame for it. It was my failure. Not yours."

Robin knew he had to comfort Lucina the best he could. Seeing the person he cared for most sobbing in front of him triggered worry and guilt.

"Lucina, don't talk about yourself like that. You're the smartest, strongest, most beautiful, and most amazing person I know. Chrom couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Emmeryn would have been proud." Robin pulled Lucina into a hug. Lucina tightly hugged him back, slowly starting to sob less and less.

"And for all it's worth, you're also an excellent cook. I'm assuming your mother taught you how to make the Lemon pie. Does that mean that Sumia is your mother?" Robin asked.

Lucina nodded.

"Well, it isn't that hard to figure out. One time, when Chrom and I were drinking in his office, he got very, very drunk. So drunk, in fact, he happened to mistake one of your mother's Rhubarb pies for Sumia herself. He started to passionately make out with it before passing out on top of it, face full of pie. I still tease him about it to this day." Robin reminisced, grinning at the older memory.

Lucina's mood got significantly better after Robin's story. Lucina always viewed her father as the ultimate hero back when she was a girl (Robin was still her favorite). Hearing her father in a humorous manner raised Lucina's mood. Lucina was now smiling, laughing at Robin's story which made Robin smile too. He always wanted to make her smile.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Robin spoke up.

Looking Lucina in the eyes, Robin finally told her, "It's not your fault. You did all you could to save Emmeryn, but we both need to move on from it. Emmeryn sacrificed herself, so we should not continue to dwell on it. Instead, we should focus on ending this war as fast as we can for her sake."

Lucina stared at Robin in that moment. She could see Robin's compassionate eyes staring back at her, reminding her that she could always rely on him whenever she needed help. Whenever Lucina was worried or sad about something, she would always tell Robin. Now, Robin was comforting her, just like he had done in her childhood. But this time, it felt different. Instead of it being a childish crush, Lucina was genuinely in love with Robin. He was always there for her and the Shepherds, constantly keeping her happy while keeping the whole army safe with his strategies at the same time. Especially whenever they were with each other, Robin was much fonder of her. The dynamic between Robin and her was much different than in Lucina's past.

"Robin. Did you mean it when you said I was the most amazing person you had ever knew?" Lucina said while slightly blushing, still hugging onto Robin.

Robin blushed, looking at Lucina for a moment before finally responding.

"Yeah. You are truly the most amazing person I have ever known in my entire life. You are beautiful, smart, and really, really amazing. You make me happier whenever we talk, and you instantly make my whole day brighter whenever I am with you. You are truly, truly the most amazing person I have ever gotten the chance to know." Robin was now also madly blushing, having just told Lucina what had kept to himself ever since he had started to fall in love with her. When he had started to be with Lucina more, the more he had started to fall in love with her. Just her presence would make his day brighter. And Robin considered himself the luckiest man in the world that he could even share the same tent as her every night.

Robin looked down at Lucina, who was blushing just like he was as she stared back at him. Robin then knew, then and there, that she was the one who he wanted to be with until the day he died. Lucina looked back at Robin. She knew that she wanted to with Robin for the rest of her life, always being with her for as long as she lived.

"Lucina, let's move on from Emmeryn's death and go through this war together. After we win, I hope we can go through the rest of our lives together."

Staring at each other, Robin and Lucina were only an inches away. Robin tightened his hug against Lucina, who also did the same. Closing their eyes, they leaned their heads closer together, slowly drifting to each other.

Closing the distance, Robin and Lucina fully embraced, lips connected.

**OMG! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN. FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z. I mean Fire Emblem. By the way, I would love some ideas or any ships/pairs, I would gladly use them if you wanted. So leave a review!**


	10. Plans

**I am out of depression. I was sad because my pet cat Klaus, has died. I'm still sad but my dad got me a new onne. Her name is Bubbles! She is so adorkabale (Adorable+ Dork). Say Hi Bubbles. Btw, thanks for the shippings guys/gals! I will use 1-2 from each of you or just one. If your shipping isn't on it, sorry! Leave a review if you please and anymore shippings/ideas can go in the comments. Enjoy.**

As they leaned into each other, Robin and Lucina released all their built up emotion. All the pain, worry, and sorrow from the previous days flowed through their kiss. Both Shepherds released emotion through their contact that couldn't be expressed through words. However, it eventually turned into joy, passion, and relief as the couple fell onto one of the bedrolls. Slowly drifting into sleep, Robin embraced Lucina, who nudged herself against Robin's chest. Smiling, the pair slumbered in each other's arms, full of much needed happiness.

* * *

Waking up, Robin saw light peeking through the canvas of his tent. Robin cursed at himself. He had promised Chrom that he would meet with him earlier than usual. Judging by the amount of light he could see through his tent, he could assume is was some time before noon. As Robin tried to sit up, he was suddenly aware of weight on his chest. Looking down, Robin broke into a soft smile.

Robin's arms were wrapped around Lucina, as her head was on his chest, comfortably snuggling with Robin. Lucina slept at total peace, her face radiating melancholy. Stroking her hair, Robin realized that their sleeping position mirrored the one from when Robin first discovered Lucina's gender. After they were forced to share a bedroll, Robin woke up the next morning in the same position he was currently in with Lucina. Had she perhaps liked him even back then? Did that mean she had liked Robin in her childhood? Robin chuckled at the thought, wondering how exactly he would bring it up the next time he and Lucina talked.

However, if he recalled correctly, he also had to leave her because of an early meeting with Chrom. Back then, he was more than happy to avoid the awkward confrontation of Lucina waking up. Instead, now Robin loathed the thought of leaving their embrace. However, as long as the Mad King Gangrel roamed large in Plegia, there would be no peace. After a couple of minutes, Robin managed to slip out and get dressed without waking up Lucina. Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, Robin exited their tent walked to the war tent.

During the previous days in the war tent, Robin and Chrom had spent hours developing and refining strategies against Gangrel. From redesigning troop layouts, to reviewing contingency plans; Robin and Chrom worked tirelessly to make sure they could do everything they could to win with the least casualties possible. Every last detail was scrutinized, from tactic books to Robin's current strategies. Every single troop placement was meticulously looked over, from cavalry flanking positions to second line mage and archer positions. Each strategy was played over, scenario after scenario. Needless to say, Chrom and Robin spent most of their time in the tent center of the Shepherd's camp.

Robin walked in to Chrom, who still looked significantly depressed about Emmeryn's death. Next to him was one of Sumia's pies, untouched as Chrom was looking over their battle strategies.

"Chrom are you okay now?" Robin had seen Chrom become very angry depressed about Emmeryn over the last few days.

"I'm fine." Chrom replied. "Sumia talked some sense into me last night. She told me that I shouldn't mope over her death and instead focus on ending the war like she would have wanted. Are you ok Robin?"

"Yeah. Someone else talked some sense into me." Robin responded back. After his conversation with Lucina, Robin had been in peace with Emmeryn's death. In a way, by helping Lucina, Robin also helped himself move on from Emmeryn's death.

Chrom looked over the battle simulation on the board in front of him. "Why do you think we should do a frontal assault on Gangrel's forces instead of a surprise attack? Wouldn't it be easier if we snuck up on them? After all, they wouldn't expect us to recover this quickly from Emm's death. Surely they won't be prepared to be attacked this quickly."

"However," Robin said as he gestured to Gangrel's forces on the simulator, "It looks like most of his forces deserted the army after Emmeryn's death. Only Gangrel's most loyal soldiers, his honor guard, are left. Even so, Gangrel still might have more soldiers that we don't know about. If we launched a surprise attack, we might accidentally bite off more than we can chew. Therefore, it would be wise if we attacked directly, so that we can fully assess how many soldiers they have before we fight."

"Wouldn't this mean that they would be prepared for out attack?" Chrom countered, still looking over the board. "This might cost us more casualties than necessary than if we launch a surprise attack."

Robin had considered a surprise attack in order to catch the remaining Plegian army off guard. However, Robin had also considered the consequences. "If we accidentally attack a force that is much larger than we anticipated, we would be massacred. We still don't have absolute certainty of the size Gangrel's forces. I will not take the risk of sending the Shepherds, or the army, into an absolute massacre."

Chrom only nodded, he trusted Robin with his life. If Robin said that they should take the frontal assault, Chrom completely trusted him. Ever since Robin became the tactician of the Shepherds, Chrom and his comrades won battles that would have not been won previously. And to top it off, no Shepherd had ever died under Robin's command. Besides that, Chrom trusted Robin because Robin was practically his brother. He would not hesitate to lay down his life for Robin, and Chrom knew Robin would do likewise.

"Let's go with the full assault." Chrom replied. "However, I will only do it under one condition."

Robin looked at Chrom smiling face. Knowing all too well what Chrom wanted to do, Robin broke into a grin that matched Chrom's.

"We pair up and strike down Gangrel together."


	11. Boring Battle

_**Sorry about the delay! Cheerleading was just horrible for my energy. Also finals. No fluff just battle baisicly. Anyways anyone else remeber the challenge that Beef and Rice did. Kinda want food now but for real anyone that knows how hard cheerleading is, gets 10 points. I REALLY HATE IT. Anyways on with the stary ( I know I spelled it wrong)**_

The Shepherds, after a quick rest in Ylisse, were marching out to Plegia. They were out to end the Mad King Gangrel's reign. The rest of the army, a combined coalition of Feroxi and Ylissian soldiers led by Flavia, were currently marching from Ferrox. While the Shepherds traveled through Plegia, Chrom was surprised to note that virtually none of the Plegians they encountered made any signs of resistance against the Shepherds. In a few instances, some of the villages had even sent out small convoys with bundles of water and food for the passing Shepherds. It was clear that Emmeryn's message of peace for both countries reached Plegia's citizens, who in turn let the Shepherds pass through towards their capital. It was also painfully obvious that Gangrel was not liked on either side of the Plegian-Ylisse border.

Chrom and the Shepherds were supposed to meet up with the rest of the army about half a day's march from Plegia's capital. However, when night fell for the Shepherds, the rendezvous point was another day's march from their position. Therefore, Chrom decided to set up camp until morning next to an oasis in the desert. Inside the Shepherd's camp, if it weren't for the sweltering heat, it almost felt as nothing had changed. Chrom and Robin were busy helping the other Shepherds set up tents and unload supplies, while Lucina was quietly maintaining and organizing the weapons in the armory (while still disguised as Marth). Every now and then, Robin would bring Chrom along with him to check on her, making sure Lucina was alright. Chrom could only marvel at his best friend's situation; a secret romantic relationship with a woman who disguised herself as a man. Needless to say, it was the stuff of Sumia's romance novels.

The atmosphere for the entire camp changed for the better during the last couple of weeks after Emmeryn's death. Moving on from their grief, all of the Shepherds had eventually recovered from Emmeryn's death, ready to face Gangrel to finally end the war. For example, Vaike's booming voice could be heard again across the camp, along with the laughter from the others that came from his antics. Panne was silently watching besides him, slightly smiling at the sight of Sully beating Vaike yet again in an arm wrestling match.

"C'mon Sully. It's the fifth time you've beaten Teach here. Can't you let me win once for the lady?" Vaike whined, haven been beaten by Sully yet again.

"Earn it next time pisspot. Just because you're getting married to Mrs. Taguel here don't mean I can't beat you down like a wuss." Sully countered at Vaike. Every time she won (which was almost always) Vaike would always complain about his loss. Yet every day, he would always challenge her to arm wrestling match after arm wrestling match. Currently, she was sitting on a 40 match win streak.

"Well Teach don't regret nothing. Teach is gonna marry the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. Fully human or not!" Vaike shouted as he wrapped his arm around his fiancé. Panne only smiled as she leaned in to Vaike. Being newly engaged just a week ago, Panne was still getting used to all the congratulations from the other Shepherds. Getting used to some of the weirder human customs pertaining weddings had been an issue she discussed with the other Shepherds whenever she could. However, she could have not have been more than happy to marry Vaike.

Across the Shepherd's camp, the mood got much better than mere weeks before. Morale was at an all-time high, and the camp reflected it. Instead of silence, there was banter and laughter, as well as the ringing of weapons in the training arena. The Shepherds were back in full fighting force, and they were more than ready to finish the war.

* * *

Robin looked over towards his partner. "Chrom, are you ready?" he asked, lining up in battle formation with the rest of the Shepherds.

Chrom grinned at his tactician. "I'll be as ready as I'll ever be." he replied back. The prince turned to the rest of the Shepherds, who were readying themselves for the tough battle ahead of them. "Shepherds!" he shouted. "Today, we return to Plegia to end the Mad King's reign. Today, we restore peace for Emmeryn. Today, we end this war!" The Shepherds rallied with Chrom, electing a roar from the group of fighters.

Across the desert from the Shepherds, Gangrel himself was waiting with a smug grin etched his face. The bulk of the Plegian army, whom hadn't already deserted, were currently fighting the Ylissian-Ferrox forces north of the capital. That left Gangrel's royal vanguard in the southern gate with fifty of his most loyal soldiers.

Gangrel laughed manically at the sight of the Shepherds. "So, the little Ylissian princeling returns!" He shouted across the battlefield. "I did not expect you to be back so soon. Perhaps you would like to join your sister as soon as possible? I will be more than happy to throw your corpse off a ledge like your sister. However, it might not be as graceful as your poor sister's death."

"You will talk no more!" Chrom yelled back. "Today, peace will be restored to both Plegia and Ylisse from your death.

"Pah. You talk of cutting down for peace!" He taunted. "You are a hypocrite princeling. When life challenges you, you answer with blood, war, and death! You don't know the first thing about peace!"

"You may be right. Unlike my sister, I cannot forgive tyrants like you that are nothing but evil. All I have left of her are memories." Chrom replied, "Alone, I might be driven to madness like you. However, I am not alone. I have the Shepherds, my comrades in arms, standing behind me."

"You want to make me barf little princeling." Gangrel replied, mocking a disgusted face. "Ha! All men are only beasts! We kill, fight, and murder our prey. Beasts do not stand behind one another. They use each other for their own purposes!"

"Perhaps this might explain why most of your army deserted you? Where is your army, Gangrel? They realized Emmeryn's vision of peace for both of our countries. They only thing deterring peace is you, Gangrel. Today will be the end of your tyrannical rule!"

"Big words, little prince. Let's see if your little speech matters in the end when I hang your corpse in front of the Capital! Ha Ha!"

"Shepherds!" Chrom shouted. "Charge!"


End file.
